


Eastwood

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elkins family and the Colt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastwood

Eastwood drops his gun before he vanishes. Michael keeps it.

Michael fires the gun once. When he sees what happens to the man he kills—no normal gunshot wound _sparks_ like that—he resolves never to fire it again.

Before Michael dies, he tells the story of Elias Finch and Eastwood's gun to his grandson James. James inherits the gun when Michael dies. James never fires it.

The story is handed down through the generations. It's Daniel Elkins who first puts together the family story of Eastwood's gun and the hunter story of Colt's gun and tries the gun on a vampire. It works.

Daniel never has the chance to fire it again.


End file.
